Are you?
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Noa is living with the Kaiba’s for just a while. He is already sick & and tired of Seto constantly yelling at Mokuba so he has a little chat with Seto. After the talk, Seto has a question he wants Mokuba to answer…


**Title Are you…?**

**Summary: Noa is living with the Kaiba's for just a while. He is already sick & and tired of Seto constantly yelling at Mokuba so he has a little chat with Seto. After the talk, Seto has a question he wants Mokuba to answer…**

**Yay, another one-shot woo ^(O-O)^  
Review? 0-0**

۞ΦΦ۞

"MOKUBA!! Come to the living room right now!!!" Seto angrily.

Noa came downstairs because of all the yelling, "What is it now Seto? What are you going to yell at Mokuba _now_?" Seto growled, "That's none of your business, now go, Mokuba and I are going to have a chat." Noa sighed and left, mumbling something.

In Mokuba's room, the raven-haired child had on a worried face but with hint of another emotion as he walked down to Seto.

"…Niisama, what is it?" Mokuba asked, his heart beating rapidly. Seto glared at Mokuba, "Don't play dumb with me!" Seto walked over to Mokuba who was trying to back away but his legs froze.

Seto pulled out a sheet of paper and practically rubbed it in Mokuba's face, "Do you see this!?!? Do you _know _what this is!?" Mokuba flinched, "Ye…yes…i-it's my math test…"

Seto's face was still red, "And do you see the big 50!!! As Kaiba you can't make _these _grades." Mokuba was on the verge of tears, "I-it's not my fault…" he said quietly.

Seto threw the paper somewhere, "Then whose fault is it? You hang out with the mutt a lot, is he making you more of an idiot?"

A few tears escaped from Mokuba's blue-gray eyes, "…No…" Seto gritted his teeth, "Then whose fault is it?"

Mokuba was about to regret saying this but he clenched his hands and yelled, "It's your fault!!"

Seto was shocked, Mokuba was about to make a run for it but Seto grabbed Mokuba's arm, "WHAT!! How is it my fault!?"

Mokuba tried to get out of Seto grip, "You never helped me when I asked! All you did was just brush me aside and work!!"

The look on Seto's face was full of undeniable rage as he tightened his grip on Mokuba, "Let go Niisama!! Let go, you're hurting me!!" The tears wouldn't stop falling down Mokuba's eyes.

Seto's grip just tightened which caused Mokuba to cry out in pain, "How _dare _you say that!! I basically _raised _you when we were younger and _this _is how you repay me!!"

"OKAY, IVE HAD ENOUGH!!!" yelled Noa who was secretly watching the fight. Noa pulled Mokuba away from Seto.

Seto was still mad, "What are you doing!? This isn't about you Noa! It's between Mokuba and _me_!"

Noa held the crying Mokuba, "No Seto, I started getting involved as soon as you started to physically harm Mokuba."

Seto scoffed, "I didn't even hurt him; he's just being a baby." Now it was Noa's turn to be mad, "_Baby_!? I-I can't believe you just said that about Mokuba, _in front of him_!"

Mokuba didn't say anything, he just held on to Noa, he wanted to stop crying but he couldn't. Noa's eyes softened when he looked at Mokuba, "Mokuba, can you go to your room, me and your brother's going to have a talk." Mokuba nodded, gave Noa a hug and whispered, "Can you turn Niisama back to my _real _brother?" Noa was taken back. Mokuba ran to his room, trying to wipe his tears.

Noa turned to Seto, eyes hardening, "Now Seto, I don't know what's with you—" "Just shut up Noa." Seto simply said, "I don't know who you think you are but this _my _house and if you're going to continue living in here then you follow my rules."

Noa sighed, "Seto, do you know what Mokuba whispered to me? I know you noticed." Seto was a bit curious, "What did he say?" Noa's eyes were fixed on Seto's, "Can you turn Niisama back to my real brother? That's what he said to me…Seto, your _rule _in this manor is scaring Mokuba. You are starting to physically hurting him. Did you not notice the way he looks at you?"

Seto was truly stunned; the way Mokuba's been looking at Seto is a bit strange. He hasn't been giving Seto _that _much eye contact. "Noa, I know how to take care of Mokuba. You're _not _his brother."

Noa seemed a bit hurt, "I may not be his blood brother but I am his step-brother and I'm better brother than you can ever be to Mokuba."

Seto's calm character was now in rage, "Excuse me!? I've been there for Mokuba ever since he was born, I've protected him, I've—" Noa interrupted, "You harmed him, you yelled at him, you act mean toward them, you make him _fear _you just like Gozaburo!!"

Seto was speechless, "How can you compare me to that bastard?" Noa folded his arms, "Well, it makes sense, Mokuba feared Father and now Mokuba fears you."

Seto, still speechless, "Mokuba…fears me? No…that can't be, Mokuba is NOT scared of me and…and I'll prove it." Seto rushed up to Mokuba's room but then stopped, started walking.

He opened the door and Mokuba head shot up and turned to Seto, "Uwa…ah…Niisama…!? Wha-what are you doing here?"

The first thing Seto noticed was Mokuba's arm, which is now slightly red from what he did. Seto bit his lip, '_I can't believe I actually injured Mokuba…' _

Seto sighed and bent down to Mokuba's height, as he was about to touch Mokuba. Mokuba backed away, almost causing him to fall on the drawer.

Seto was a bit taken back, "…Mokuba…"

Mokuba was even surprised on how he reacted, "…S-sorry…"

…_.Silence….._

Seto clenched his hands, "Mokuba…how do you feel about me?" Mokuba tilted his head, "Um…What do you mean?" Seto's eyes were locked on Mokuba's, "Are you afraid of me?"

Mokuba was stunned; "Eh…" he turned his head to the side, not wanting to look at Seto….

Seto knew the answer by Mokuba's reaction. He felt so bad, that even I can't describe how bad he feels. All Seto wanted was for Mokuba to be happy, to experience the childhood Seto could never have.

Seto didn't even know what he was doing, he just embraced Mokuba and said, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for…for _everything_…" Mokuba was stunned for a moment but then loosened and hugged Seto back while crying, "I-I'm happy Niisama…that you're back, my _real _Niisama…"

Noa was peeking through the door, and proud smile stretched across his face as he whispered, "I'm glad your back…" Noa left the Kaiba brothers in their cute brotherly moment.

۞ΦΦ۞

**Okay, I'll admit, not one of my best stories 9-9 gomen but I'd still be happy if you'd review and so would the Kaiba bros **◕ ‿‿ ◕


End file.
